The present invention relates to a voice interaction device incorporated in an interactive robot, and a control method therefor.
In recent years, a voice interaction device that is incorporated in an interactive robot and performs a voice interaction with a conversation partner has been put into practical use. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-198656 discloses a voice interaction device that turns a line of sight of each eye of an interactive robot to a conversation partner.